The biosynthesis of the insulin receptor has been studied in primary cultures of isolated rat adipose cells. The results suggest that insulin receptors are synthesized through the formation and processing of a 190K precursor in the endoplasmic reticulum and Golgi followed by insertion of the mature 135K and 95K subunits into the plasma membrane.